CDT-01
The CDT-01 is a tank that has been featured in four eddisodes of Eddsworld. According to Edd, there isn't much room inside and you also can't see a thing. It can destroy a house in one shot as well as drive through walls. Edd can pick the tank up and carry it over his head. Appearances Moving Targets The group first come across the tank in the CDT tank storage room when they accidentally fell into the Enemy Base. Tom decides to go inside it for fun. However, Matt ends up sitting on the controls after Tom told him to get off his crotch and the Tank starts to rampage through the base. Tom then presses another control, wondering what it does, and ends up using the cannon in front of the tank. After the group unknowingly destroy the base, Edd ironically complains about not being able to see the controls and gets out. MovieMakers In this eddisode, Edd comes across a secret military base while looking for props for the gang's movie. He tricks Paul into looking at the sky and then carries a CDT-01 out of the base. During the filming of their movie, Tom is seen holding onto the tank's gun while the turret spins around. It then shoots and destroys a house with a cannon ball. It is unknown what happened to the tank afterwards, though it was presumably kept by Edd. The Snogre After a four-year absence, the CDT-01 made a comeback in The Snogre. Showing up near the end of the episode, Tom uses it to destroy the titular monster. While Edd and Matt mistook it for a snow tank, the snow fell off, revealing it to be the CDT-01. As it's shown coming from Edd's backyard, it is presumed that Edd kept the tank from MovieMakers. The End The CDT-01 makes one final appearance in The End, when Matt pressed random buttons in Tord's control panel room. The CDT-01 emerged from the floor in a bedroom, and jumped repeatedly when Matt pressed the "What does this button do?" button. It was presumably destroyed, along with the entirety of Edd's House and possessions, when Tord fired a rocket at the house from his giant robot. Other Edd posted a animated gif of Tom holding onto the CDT-01 while it was spinning on a non-stop loop, similar to the scene from MovieMakers on the Stuff page on his website with the name "IT'S A TANK". It was probably the animation he used during the episode as it was posted before MovieMakers was released. Trivia *There was another CDT-01 seen in the top secret military base, suggesting that there is more than one. So it is unkown if the tank in Moving Targets and the one in MovieMakers are the same. *The CDT-01 never appeared in Space Cats, as well as the rocket and the dummies. Then again, we didn't see the whole film. *The vehicle bears a slight resemblance to the German Tiger I tank. *The tank appears again in The End, where the tank is seen replacing a bed inside Edd's house. The tank is also shown to have the ability to jump. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks